Revenge
by timemachine
Summary: The most important thing in his life was taken. His heart. Now he's out for revenge. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.

He walked hastily down the lonely side streets of Denver. His heart empowered with fear and hatred. He would get his revenge if it took him his whole life.

This man had taken the one person's life he cherished the most. He had taken the life of the only person he could be himself with. The only person he trusted.

The only person that truly knew who he was.

And now she was dead. Struck down by a most unforgiving and merciless man.

He no longer could kiss her lips or hold her when she cried. He could no longer listen to her goofy stories or rely on her to make him feel like he was the only one in the world.

He wanted to jump out of his body. This pain was too much to handle.

His skin was on fire, burning furiously, trapping him in a useless body. Never letting him escape the pain and tragedy that was his life.

The night she was murdered was the night his soul died. His bitterness and hunger for revenge outweighed anything rational.

His eyes changed to a dark black. His face was expressionless.

He clinched his hands and continued to walk passionately, angrily, toward an unmistakable future.

A future comprised of infinite, savage revenge.

To Be Continued...

What do you think? Kind of leaving you in the dark. Read and Review please!


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends or anything affiliated with the show.

Some things to keep in mind as you read the story. Ross and Joey are best friends. They don't know Chandler, Monica, Rachel, or Phoebe. Although those characters do enter the story. Monica and Ross ARE brother and sister. Although they don't know it. The characters are NOT like they are on the TV show. Ross and Joey are more gritty, edgy characters. Phoebe is a lot more cooky. Chandler is more crazy. Monica and Rachel are sweet, but also a bit more gritty characters. So that's about it. On with the story.

By the way. This is a dark story. If you don't like those type of stories than I suggest you don't read. But it will be interesting. You were warned.

"Hey Ross," Joey said listlessly, allowing him to enter his apartment.

"Hey," he said dryly, unclinching his hands and digging them out of his pockets. "Cold outside."

"I bet, I've had to turn the thermostat up twice tonight already," he said rubbing his hands together for warmth.

"Yeah I'm burnin' up." Ross checked his coat and tossed it on the couch. His mind was racing with a thousand menacing thoughts.

His face was pale and his hands were constantly shaking, uncontrollably.

"You want to sit down?" Joey motioned toward the couch, noticing his friend begin to pace rapidly.

"Still got the shakes?" Joey sat carefully next to his friend and laid his hand on his shoulder, so as to calm him down. "It's okay, man."

Ross' face was completely stone. No emotions, no expressions. His heart had turned dark as night, his eyes had bags under them, and his body was getting weaker as time passed by.

"You need to get some sleep." Joey tried unsuccessfully to break through the wall Ross had recently built up. He was much more quiet as of late.

To Joey, Ross had completely changed. He wasn't the Ross he knew. He didn't know if his friend would ever go back to normal.

"How's therapy going?" Joey continued his one-sided conversation. It was becoming increasingly difficult to communicate with Ross.

It seemed everything was a struggle. It was like he was speaking to a corpse. To a hollow being, with no real desire to live.

And that scared him the most.

After a long installment of silence Ross finally uttered a collective thought of words. "I don't think it is," he muttered in a whisper. His voice was locked on a single low key monotone.

"What?" Joey responded, not sure if he heard the sentence correctly.

"I **said **I don't think it's working." He seethed, a bit frustrated with Joey's lack of hearing. Ross had grown very impatient since the infamous death of his one true love.

His very soul.

"Sorry man I didn't hear you. Maybe you should speak up once in awhile." Joey bit his lip to keep from saying anything damaging to his friend's alter ego.

"Well maybe you should get a hearing aide." Ross retorted in an even more agonizing tone.

Ross didn't care who he hurt with his words. He was in his own little world. Completely disconnected from anything remotely realistic. He was trapped inside a shallow, unforgiving soul. Trapped in a world of dark passion and no emotional attachments.

His outbursts were getting more frequent. They had turned dangerous. His mood could turn on a dime. Which could escalate to violence.

"Look lets just drop it and sit here in silence."

"Yeah whatever." Ross turned toward the window and looked out longingly to the distance. As far as his eyes could wander. Day dreaming had become a regular occurrence.

Joey cocked his head toward the floor, not wanting to engage in anymore meaningless arguments. He had grown accustomed to Ross' erratic, out of control behavior.

Since her death nothing ever changed. The day would drag on tirelessly, and the night endlessly.

The night paralleled Ross' emotional state perfectly. Dark, dreary, and lonely. Filled with ghostly strangers and night stalkers.

Every night he would patrol the streets urgently, searching for the man that killed her. Every night turned up nothing.

Sometimes Joey would tag along to protect Ross. He felt like it was his job. He was allowing Ross to continue his furious rage of searching. If something ever happened to him, to his best friend, he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

It would be a crushing blow. And the guilt would last a lifetime.

Most nights if felt like Ross was just pacing aimlessly around the city. He would curse to himself under his breath like a crazy man.

That, compiled with the beard he had grown from not shaving was a disturbing image. It wasn't healthy.

Health.

Health for Ross had gone down the drain months ago.

So this was Ross' condition. As well as Joey's. This is what it had come to.

Working at a dreadful job in the day and an even worse one in the night. Everything the same. Everything patterned and consistent.

Yet jumbled and sporadic.

Would anything **ever **change. Or would life end tragically.

To Be Continued...

I know this may seem confusing. Or if it doesn't that's cool. I want to kind of leave you in the dark. Leave you guessing a little. Please read and review. It keeps me writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.

1 year earlier. Denver.

Ross and Joey stumbled through the streets of Denver, laughing hysterically and with no regard for the oncoming barrage of ant people advancing to the already packed bars and clubs. They had just filed out of the "Bedroom," a club they frequently went to because the girls were hot and loose and they'd already held a running-tab with the bartender Chandler Bing.

Ross only went along because Joey loved the ladies and Chandler was his other best friend.

However, earlier that day Joey had satisfied his sexual appetite and they both went home empty handed.

Ross, Joey, and Chandler's place was only 3 blocks from the club and so they decided to walk the distance.

"Damn, Joe, you're fuckin' heavy!" Ross exclaimed, his head slightly buzzed from double shots of absinth.

He was trying to maintain his and Joey's balance simultaneously, and doing a fairly decent job.

"Yeah, well, you would be too if you'd eaten 3 meatball subs and a whole pizza." Joey suddenly leaned into Ross' shoulder and fired a load of unpremeditated alcohol, pizza, and meatball sub, all over his new Eddie Bauer sweater.

"What the hell man, you just threw up all over me, you fuckin' ass!" Ross quickly pushed Joey back against the wall, and examined the damage Joey caused.

The sweater was definitely ruined, no doubt about it. _Oh well._

Joey leaned against the wall, his head titled up to the sky, and slowly proceeded to unbuckle his knees and slink to the pavement.

Before his ass could reach the ground, Ross interlocked his arms underneath Joey's armpits and brought him to life.

"Joe, you drank way to much tonight, man."

Three blocks and 4 staircases later Ross and Joey finally managed to make it to their 3-bedroom apartment. Ross flicked on the light only to hear a groan from Joey.

Turning the light off, he made his way through the living room and into Joey's room. It was plastered with pictures of naked women, motorbikes, and even a meatball sub. A typical college room.

Joey fell face-first onto his queen-sized bed he'd won at a raffle and instantly went to sleep.

Ross went into the kitchen, took out the casserole they'd made 2 days ago and fixed himself a piece.

Once finished he thought about how routine his life had become. Get up, go to class, study, go to class, study some more, go to the gym, come home and study, watch some TV, and go to bed. Even the weekends had become monotonous. Always going to the same club, the same bars, with the same people.

Well, he actually enjoyed the same people, but the situations he found himself in were the same. Everything the same.

He looked out the window toward the buildings that surrounded him. All the buildings were tall, plain structures of metal and brick. The people all wore flashy suits and it seemed nothing ever changed. _Everything the same._

He kept his eyes fixed on the window, until he spotted a woman jogging down the street at an even pace. _That's strange, it's like…_he looked down at his watch…_one in the morning._

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was radiant. It was a full moon and the twilight held her figure perfectly. She was gorgeous.

As his eyes locked onto her silhouette, he saw her stumble and fall. Putting his heroic side into action, he sprang up from the couch and darted to her rescue.

Reaching the street he looked where she'd fallen and quickly raced to her side.

Like a gentlemen and Good Samaritan, he extended his hand and she graciously accepted it.

Once he had rescued her, he could see how incredibly beautiful she actually was. She had green eyes, shoulder length strawberry hair, and the most flawless skin.

"H-hi, I-I am R-Ross," he stammered, trying to gain an ounce of composer.

She smiled an unbelievable, heart-melting smile and returned the gesture." Hi, Ross, I'm Rachel. You're my savior," she smiled brightly.

He was hooked.

To Be Continued…

Hope you liked it. Please read and review! Thanks!


End file.
